


We Play Pretend, My Love (But It Was Real to Me)

by saradise48



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mat Does Not Have His Shit Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradise48/pseuds/saradise48
Summary: Mat choked on his next breath. There was a list of reasons why they shouldn't do this that started and ended withbecause if I get what I’ve wanted for so long for one night and then have it taken away from me I might die.But it wasn’t like he could go and tell Tito that, so he shrugged.





	We Play Pretend, My Love (But It Was Real to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Lotts has done a lot for this tag, I thought I'd help out
> 
> I'm so out of practice writing in this fandom but I had to

Mat and Tito met by accident one morning when Mat had been scrambling to get his coffee and make it on time to practice. He had gone home with someone the night before and slept through his first two alarms. Starbucks messed up his order the first time, and once Mat finally had the right coffee in his hand, right as he turned to rush toward the exit, he ran square into Tito, spilling hot coffee all over the both of them. Mat remembered shouting a string of expletives that were way past appropriate for the amount of people in the Starbucks, and Tito had groaned but somehow still managed a grin when Mat met his gaze.

“Sorry—I shouldn’t have been standing that close. This suit thankfully isn’t that expensive,” Tito said with a shrug. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Anthony.”

Mat made a pained look in the direction of the door, “Mat.”

“Can I buy you another coffee, Mat? I feel like this is mostly my fault.”

“Actually—I have to get going? I’m already super late for an appointment and I don’t really have time to wait for them to make a third coffee.”

Tito nodded without hesitation, “Rain check?”

Mat hesitated. This guy was persistent. He was definitely attractive, with smooth blue-green eyes, some scruffy thing he looked like he was trying to pass off as a beard (Mat knew he couldn’t do much better himself), and a hint of what he thought was a French accent. But Mat had also just made his fifth walk of shame in three weeks, and he wasn’t sure he was up for a sixth. And he was still late to practice. Coach was going to kill him.

That all went out the window when Tito shot him a hopeful smile, and Mat was agreeing before he even realized the words were leaving his mouth. The hopeful smile turned downright thrilled as Mat handed over his phone so Tito could text himself from it. “I’ll text you soon, then. You better go if you’re really that late.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Mat huffed, sending a cursory smile of his own before he was bounding out the door.

-

One coffee had turned into another which turned into Mat coming over for a football game one Sunday which turned into Tito coming to every one of Mat’s games that he could make it to. Before Mat even knew it, his rookie season was half over and Tito was his best friend, even more than any of the guys on the team. 

They had clicked right away, like they had been friends since they were little and knew everything about each other rather than having just met a few months before.

Tito was the one to tell Mat about the apartment that had gone up for sale just two doors down the hall from Tito’s own the summer after Mat’s rookie year. Mat jumped on it right away. He loved the Seidenbergs and appreciated everything the family had done for him his rookie year, and his parents wanted him to spend another year there before he settled into a place on his own, but Mat needed his own place. He had spent years with billet family after billet family, but he was twenty now and it was time he moved out on his own.

Plus, being a two second walk from Tito’s apartment meant Mat got to see him even more often. The move definitely violated the first rule of Mat’s Five Steps To Get Over Tito plan, but it had only taken him a week after coming up with the list to violate the other four steps, and looking for another apartment over the summer sounded like an actual nightmare, so Mat decided to ignore his past self. What did he know anyway?

-

As it turned out, past Mat had been right, and present Mat was completely, totally fucked.

Mat knew his massive crush on Tito was only getting worse, and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There were two options, but in Mat’s mind, neither of them were feasible.

He could tell Tito how he felt, take the risk and potentially get exactly what he’d wanted for close to a year by now. But, there was also the more likely response to Mat telling Tito how he felt: rejection and heartbreak. If that was the case, Mat wasn’t sure what he’d do. He’d definitely have to move again, cut all ties with any mutual friends he and Tito had developed (including a few of the guys on the team) and stop frequenting all of the places he and Tito had become regulars at in the past year. To Mat, the slim chance that Tito felt the same or didn’t totally hate him after he admitted how he felt wasn’t worth the risk and the hell he’d have to go through if Tito rejected him outright.

The other option for Mat was to start distancing himself systematically from Tito, but that sounded and felt less and less likely with every passing day. So Mat had resolved himself to live with the constant nagging feeling pining for over a year left in the pit of his stomach whenever he was on his own again.

-

“Ebs, I need a huge favor,” Mat said in lieu of a hello once Jordan picked up the phone.

“I don’t like how that sounds.”

“I—so you know how I moved out on my own this season, right?” Mat asked, picking at the hole in the knee of his jeans nervously.

“Yeah? What about it?” Jordan replied hesitantly.

“Well, my parents are coming down tomorrow since we have a couple days here without a game, and I totally forgot about it until my mom called just now."

“Your apartment is a train wreck, isn’t it?” Jordan guessed. Mat sighed, burying his face in his free hand. “I’ve been there, kid.”

“You have to help me.” When all Jordan did was laugh, Mat hung up on him.

He had shitty friends apparently, because Josh and Kieffer both had the same reaction when he asked— _begged_ —them for help. Mat sighed and dialed his mom’s number again.

“Hi, honey, what’s up?” she answered. Mat felt a wave of guilt for lying to her.

“Hi, Mom. Are you guys really coming down tomorrow? It’s a huge hassle and-”

“Nonsense,” his mom cut him off. Mat held back a whimper. “What aren’t you telling me, Mathew?”

Mat tensed. He could come clean to her right now, tell her he was wrong about being ready to live on his own and that he was living entirely on takeout and whatever food Tito had time to make for dinner once or twice a week.

Instead, he panicked. “Actually, it’s just that I had some other plans tomorrow night?” Mat said, hoping his mom didn’t hear the lack of confidence in his tone.

Thankfully, she didn’t. But, unfortunately for Mat, she took it the entirely wrong way. “Oh! Don’t worry about us, Maty, sweetie, we won’t embarrass you in front of your boyfriend. You didn’t have to hide him from us, either, though, you know.”

“ _What?_ ” Mat mouthed to the wall of his living room. Another wave of guilt hit him when he spoke, “Sorry, Mom. It’s still just kind of new and I didn’t want to get your hopes up, is all.”

His mom scoffed, “You and Anthony are close enough that you wouldn’t let a break up ruin everything.”

“Anthony?” Mat questioned, then thought better of it. “Right. Well, I guess you know now.”

“You should invite him to dinner with us, if that doesn't conflict with your plans. We’d love to meet him.”

“You’ve already met him, Mom,” Mat replied, frantic. This was not how he imagined this conversation going when he called, but now he was in too deep.

“Yes, but not as your _boyfriend_. If he doesn’t want to come it’s not the end of the world, all I wanted for this trip was to make sure you’re doing okay in that apartment of yours, but your father and I would love to be able to spend some time with Anthony as well.” 

Mat sank back against his couch, scrubbing at his face with his free hand. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll ask. See you tomorrow,” he said, then hung up. “I am so fucked,” he told the wall.

-

“What’s up, Barzy?” Tito said in greeting as he opened the door to his apartment, still in his button down and dress pants from work. Mat groaned in response, skulking into the apartment and flinging himself onto the couch face first. “Barzy, what the hell?” Tito asked, picking up Mat’s feet to sit down on the other end of the couch then letting them rest in his lap. Mat groaned again into the cushion before rolling over and sitting up. 

Tito had a hand on one of Mat’s ankles, his thumb rubbing absently over it while he stared worriedly at Mat. Mat huffed but didn’t move his legs from Tito’s lap. “My parents are coming to visit tomorrow.”

Tito frowned. “Yeah. You told me the other day, they wanted to check in on you and make sure you’re a functioning adult.”

Mat nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get it cut again—Tito had mentioned after Mat cut it all off his rookie year that he liked the short hair and Mat had kept it tamed ever since. “That’s the thing. You’ve seen my apartment. There’s a reason we hang out here and not at my place. I thought I could call one of the guys today and they'd make it a point to help me out. Y’know, come grocery shopping with me, that kind of stuff. But everyone I called laughed in my face.”

“I’m sure you could manage the grocery store on your own-”

“Tito, help me,” Mat practically whined. He wasn’t above begging. “If they see my fridge or that I’m using a stack of shoe boxes for a coffee table they’re gonna kill me. Tito, please.”

Tito sighed, pushing his rolled up sleeves to his elbows. Mat suppressed another groan. “Fine, but you owe me.”

Mat practically lunged across the couch, tossing an arm around Tito’s shoulders in a hug. “Thank you!” Tito pushed him away after a second with a laugh, then stood.

“Come on. We have our work cut out for us if we wanna get this done by tomorrow morning.”

Mat led Tito down the hall to his apartment, grimacing as he unlocked the door. Before he opened it all the way, he turned around to look at Tito. “Keep in mind, I’m usually only here to pick up food and sleep.” Tito rolled his eyes and pushed past Mat into the apartment to see what needed to be done to make Mat look like he could survive on his own. 

“When was the last time you went grocery shopping?” Tito called from in front of the open fridge. Mat came up behind him without giving an answer because he honestly didn’t have one. He wasn’t even sure that his fridge had anything in it at all. As it turned out, Mat did actually have food in it, just nothing edible. 

Tito grimaced as he threw out a carton of borderline rotten eggs and a questionable looking bottle of ketchup. Mat didn’t know ketchup could even go bad. 

“That’s the first step,” Tito said as he closed the fridge. “Next we make a list for the grocery store.”

“I don’t even know where to start with that,” Mat admitted, but he went looking for a pen and paper anyway. He’d seen a pad of sticky notes stuck to the door of Tito’s fridge before, and Mat didn’t want a glare turned on him if he tried pulled up the notes app on his phone instead. 

“Necessities,” Tito explained, taking the pen and paper (which was actually just the back of a CVS receipt from three weeks ago Mat had found in his room). He wrote eggs and milk at the top and underlined them. Under that, he wrote fruit and veggies and protein shakes, tacking vanilla on the end after a moment. Mat grinned to himself. Tito had started stocking his own fridge with vanilla protein shakes for Mat a couple months ago after Mat had admitted to him that he hated the regular ones Tito usually drank on his own. “We can look at what else you need when we get there. Bring your credit card,” Tito said, already halfway to the front door.

Mat trailed behind without a word. 

-

“I really have no idea how you lived like that, Barzy,” Tito wondered the next morning when he stopped by Mat’s apartment for breakfast. 

They had successfully stocked the fridge and most of the cabinets with food before they realized that Mat still didn’t have a coffee table or a hamper in his bathroom. Mat had shrugged at the first two, but when Tito had discovered all he had to cook with was one pot along with one bowl, plate and set of utensils, he felt like he was _really_ failing at being a successful adult. Tito had gone right along with it, and when they went back to his place to move his coffee table and hamper two doors down to Mat’s apartment, he had grabbed a handful of his own silverware, too. 

But Tito was the exact same age as Mat, yet he had a successful career as a CPA, a fully furnished apartment and a steady routine and rhythm to his life. Hockey prevented Mat from having the energy to go for most of that, and for the first time in his life, Mat almost felt a sense of regret. He pushed it aside when he remembered hockey was the only reason he had met Tito in the first place. 

Mat only shrugged, still half lost in thought. “Well, at least we got it done, right? Let me know how it goes tomorrow,” Tito continued, pushing himself up off the couch. “I’ll see you later?” Mat scuffed his socked foot against the edge of the island counter instead of answering. “Maty?”

“So my parents don’t just think that I know what I’m doing with this apartment.” Tito stared at him blankly, so Mat continued, avoiding eye contact. “They may also think that I’ve been dating someone for the past few months and just didn’t tell them. And I may not have denied it.”

“Maty.”

“I’m sorry,” he said automatically. Mat remembered the minor panic attack he had had after he got off the phone with his mom earlier and he remembered why this was such a terrible idea and why he had known he should have gotten out while he still had the chance of minimal heartbreak but had ignored all of the warning signs anyway. 

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“My mom may have assumed I had a boyfriend, and she may have assumed it was you.”

Tito blinked once, twice. He got up from the couch and went to look out of one of the windows. Mat didn’t want to break the silence, so it was quiet for a few minutes until Tito turned around and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“If your parents think we’re dating then we’re dating. I didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow night besides work and hanging out with you, so why not?”

Mat choked on his next breath. There was a list of reasons why not that started and ended with _because if I get what I’ve wanted for so long for one night and then have it taken away from me I might die._ But it wasn’t like he could go and tell Tito that, so he shrugged. “I didn’t want to assume. Also you have work,” he tried casually, but it sounded to himself that he missed by a mile. Tito didn’t say anything about it, thankfully.

“I can do dinner instead of us hanging out here, I don’t mind, really.”

Mat tried not to read too much into how willing Tito was to swoop in and save the day again with this. It was just a bro helping another bro. That was it. There was no even remote chance that Tito could be doing this for any other reason other than knowing Mat would owe him big time in the future. “Okay. Okay, yeah you’d really be helping me out, man.”

Tito grinned. “Text me when you figure out plans okay?” he said before heading out for work.

-

Mat picked his parents up from the airport a few hours later, then took him back to his apartment to show off Tito’s work. He thought they did a good job, his apartment actually looked lived in, like he spent more than a few hours a night here just to sleep and grab breakfast in the morning before he went and saw Tito or headed out for practice or a road trip. 

Tito’s stuff fit in seamlessly with Mat’s own, though he wasn’t sure if that was just because of the sheer lack of furniture Mat actually owned or if they did actually have similar taste. After really looking at it up close, to Mat, it looked like Tito had almost moved in with him; Mat could imagine them picking this place together and combining the furniture and other things they owned into one. It made Mat’s heart ache, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. 

Mat’s dad had gone to take their stuff to the guest room down the hall while his mom surveyed the living room and kitchen. “It seems like Anthony really has had a positive effect on you, sweetie,” she said once his dad had come back. Mat had to admit, his apartment did look good, but in a way that made him think more of Tito than his own competence and effort. 

Mat shrugged sheepishly. “He’s good for me.” He wasn’t even lying. Mat wasn’t sure where he’d be right now without Tito reminding him half the time that he needed to eat or put down the xbox controller and go to sleep. More than not, the casual affection they shared made Mat’s heart ache, but it also reminded him that he would take what he could get when it came to Tito.

His mom nodded. “How long did you say you two have been together? All you said was a few months on the phone.”

“Uh, it’s been just over two months,” Mat said the first thing that came to mind. “When he helped me move in, the day after we finished was our first date. We had dinner.”

His mom cooed, glancing back towards his dad where he was leaning on the kitchen island. “I’m looking forward to dinner. But right now, I think I need a nap. Are we meeting Anthony here or at the restaurant?”

Mat stared at her, lost in his own train of thought as he replayed those two days of moving and unpacking what little he had. He could imagine exactly when Mat had the opportunity to make his lie a reality on that day. Dinner wasn’t a lie; Mat had been too exhausted for shopping or calling for food and Tito had offered. Mat had almost done it, too: told Tito he didn’t want it to be just another dinner they had, but he had backed out last second again. Mat realized he hadn’t answered her question and snapped out of it. “He said he wanted to change before we went so he’s meeting us here.”

His mom nodded again and then led his dad down the hall to the guest room. Mat collapsed back against his couch and stopped himself from calling Tito.

-

Mat was in his bedroom getting dressed when he heard the front door open and his mom’s voice, followed a moment later by Tito’s. Mat panicked, throwing the first tie he saw around his neck then grabbing his coat before scrambling out to the living room. He was too late, his mom was already grilling Tito about his job, family and his relationship with Mat. 

“It’s so hard to get anything out of you about the story of how you two got together,” his mom said when she saw Mat appear. “I was just asking Tito about it.” 

Mat felt a wave of panic roll over him when he remembered why he told himself he should have called Tito before he came over. He had already started to piece the story of how they got together for his mom, but he hadn’t called Tito and hadn’t told him about it yet. 

“I was just about to tell her about our first date when I made you dinner the night after we finished unpacking everything here.”

Mat blinked, shrugged and went right along with it. 

“It’s sweet,” Mat’s mom said, reaching for his dad’s hand. 

“Are we ready?” Tito asked, getting up from the couch to come stand next to Mat. Mat had to remind himself to breathe when Tito’s hand came to rest on his lower back. They really didn’t prepare well for tonight, and Mat wasn’t sure if he was going to survive dinner. 

Even worse was what Tito was wearing. Mat figured by “changing” Tito had meant out of his work suit into a sweater and pair of slacks. Instead, he had stepped it up a notch. Mat and Tito saw each other almost everyday in suits, but this was something else entirely. Tito’s work suits weren’t ill fitting, they just clearly weren’t personally tailored for Tito. What he was wearing tonight clearly was something special: fitted in all the right places, crisp and clean like nothing Mat had seen Tito wear before. He wasn’t sure what “acting natural” meant anymore. 

Mat managed a nod anyway, shooting the most legitimate smile he could muster in Tito’s direction. It felt more like a grimace, though, and he turned away quickly to stare at his hands. 

Tito’s hand dropped from Mat’s back only until they got down to the street; then, it was back again, this time sliding into Mat’s own like that was exactly where it belonged. Mat wished that was true. 

Mat almost hoped dinner wouldn’t go as well as it actually did. Tito fit into the role of Mat’s boyfriend far too easily for Mat’s sanity to remain in tact. For most of the night, Tito’s foot resting heavily against Mat’s ankle gave him something to center his focus on, keep himself grounded when another wave of nausea hit him at the thought of letting this all go at the end of the night. 

Mat’s parents decided to go out and explore the city a bit after dinner, so Mat and Tito headed back to his apartment on their own. 

“I guess I’ll get my stuff back soon enough, huh?” Tito joked once they were settled in front of the TV. Mat gave a half hearted smile, sinking further down into the couch and propping his feet on Tito’s coffee table. They were sitting on basically opposite ends of the couch, something they hadn’t done since the first time Mat had been to Tito’s apartment at the beginning of last season. 

Mat figured it made sense; Tito must have been trying to compensate for the amount of time they had spent touching at dinner. They were normally pretty comfortably tactile and affectionate with each other, but tonight had been a step up—there had been intent woven into every movement they made next to each other. Mat himself had been overwhelmed with it just like everything else in the past twenty four hours, but he still had no idea what was going through Tito’s mind in regards to what they had just pulled off.

“Yeah, I guess,” Mat mumbled, crossing his arms. The position he was sitting in would be horrible for his back during practice the next morning, but this was the best way he knew to convey _if you touch me again like you have tonight I might explode, please don’t touch me._ Tito seemed to get the message, because he was situated against the opposite arm rest of the couch. Mat thought he was staring, but he refused to look over and could barely see Tito out of the corner of his eye. 

“I think I’m gonna head to bed, you can let yourself out, right?” Mat asked after they had lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Tito nodded, but looked like he wanted to say something, so Mat hovered awkwardly in the doorway waiting. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know—I just, I feel like I should be giving my boyfriend a goodnight kiss,” Tito replied after another few seconds of silence.

Mat just stared at Tito, not knowing what to even say in response. Tito stared right back, still perched almost anxiously on the couch. His foot was bouncing steadily on the floor. 

“Fuck you,” Mat finally managed. Tito flinched but still didn’t look away. Mat was seething all of a sudden, rushing over to his front door to get it open. “Get out!”

Tito rose slowly from his seat, “Barzy—let me explain.”

“ _No_ ,” Mat snapped. “You need to leave.”

Tito ducked his head but did what Mat said. The moment he was in the hallway, Mat slammed the door behind him, sliding down against the door until he was sitting on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and finally let himself cry. 

Tito had to have figured it out at some point that night, how Mat felt, and had decided to make a total mockery of it with that comment about giving him a goodnight kiss. Mat didn’t think before this that Tito was capable of being that big of a dick, especially because Mat had come to think that his feelings of Tito being his best friend in the world were mutual. 

Apparently not. And now Mat still had to see him again so Tito could get all of his stuff back. “God, this was a horrible fucking idea,” Mat said to himself as he picked himself up from the ground and wandered to his bedroom. 

-

The first thing Mat’s mom said when he got up the next morning and mustered up the effort to get out of bed and head into the kitchen was, “I invited Anthony over for breakfast. He should be over in a few minutes.” 

Mat yelped, rushing back into his bedroom. When he looked in the mirror, he saw an absolute mess. There were still tear streaks on his cheeks, his eyes were sunken in and he looked at least two shades paler than normal. His hair probably needed to be washed, too, but there was no time to do anything about that, so he went to fix what he could. Five minutes later, he had cleaned up his face a bit, but was still stuck on picking a shirt when Tito was knocking on his door. 

Tito hadn’t knocked on his door once since Mat had moved into this apartment. It gave Mat a sense of vindication, almost, as much as it made him sad that he had driven this wedge between the two of them that had fundamentally changed their friendship in a matter of a few hours. 

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes,” his mom said to both of them when Mat came into the kitchen again, after deciding on just one of his Islanders shirts. Mat looked over at Tito where he was awkwardly hovering by the fridge and had to do a double take, because Tito was wearing the exact same shirt, the faded little 13 sitting snugly on top of Tito’s heart. 

Mat remembered exactly how Tito had gotten that shirt, probably close to a month ago by now, but he had forgotten Tito even still had it. It had been one of the few nights they had spent in Mat’s apartment, because he had been nursing a sore knee he had tweaked in a game, and didn’t want to get up unless it was absolutely necessary. They had ordered Indian food for dinner, and Tito had spilled curry all over the front of his shirt. Mat had told him to go pick himself a new one from his closet and throw that one in the wash through his laughter, and Tito had reemerged from Mat’s bedroom clad in blue and orange, Mat’s number perched on Tito’s chest.

It felt like Tito was sending Mat a message, but he looked away before Tito could catch him staring. 

“Can we talk before that?” Tito quietly asked as he came up to Mat. He looked determined, and as much as Mat really didn’t want to face him right now, he followed Tito out into the building's hall with a nod. 

“Why are you here?” Mat asked as soon as the door was shut behind him. 

“Your mom still thinks we’re together, what was I supposed to say?” 

“Tell her you had work? Fuck, Tito, I don’t know, but I’m still pissed at you.”

“You didn’t let me explain. Last night.”

Mat crossed his arms, “I’m not really sure what you think you need to explain. You figured out how I feel about you and decided to fuck with me. I didn’t know you were capable of being that big of an asshole.”

Tito gave him a pained expression, “I decided to fuck with you? _You_ threw _me_ out last night, if anyone got their feelings hurt, it was me, Mat. Just because you don’t feel the same way as I do doesn’t mean that-”

“Woah, woah, hold on. I don’t feel the same way as you?” 

Tito shrugged, fiddling with the bottom hem of his t-shirt. Mat couldn’t help but stare at the 13 on his chest again. “Clearly you didn’t notice until last night, but I’ve been gone for you since you spilled that coffee on me when we first met, you asshole.”

Mat balked at him. “You _dick_ ,” was all he said before he was grabbing at Tito’s shirt and pulling him in to kiss him. Objectively, it was probably one of the most uncoordinated kisses Mat had ever had in his life, because he hadn’t caught himself in time and basically had smashed his teeth right against Tito’s at first. But then, they both let up a bit, and Tito was kissing Mat back softly and carefully and Mat was sure he could die happy in that moment. “Hey, Tito,” Mat whispered once they had pulled back to take a breath. Their lips were still ghosting against each other and Tito’s eyes were closed, their foreheads pressed tightly together.

“Hmm?” Tito hummed, opening his eyes and pulling back just enough to look at Mat without going cross eyed. 

“Does this mean I can keep your coffee table?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Mat is the disaster in this relationship, so when I saw the prompt "This is the first time I’m living on my own and my parents decided to spontaneously drop by in a few hours to see how I’m doing pls let me borrow some cleaning supplies and food so that my parents will believe I’m a functioning, responsible adult who totally cleans and doesn’t just have condiments and eggs in my fridge" my mind immediately went "Tito/Mat fake dating AU and Mat is the mess" and here we are 5k later
> 
> Title from "Forever Yours" by Grayscale


End file.
